The Valentines Day Poem
by Mira94
Summary: Ulrich decides to apologize to Yumi and decides to read her the poem he wrote for her. Set during Episode 32 - Saint Valentines Day. Ulrich/Yumi


**The valentinesday poem**

**A/N:** I have to say, I love Code Lyoko! This is just a very short one-shot and it takes place during episode 32 Saint Valentines Day. I will have a one shot for Jeremie and Aelita up as well, so you can read it as well if you wish. It kind of plays off of this one shot as well as the same episode.

**Pairing:** Yumi/Ulrich and a tiny bit of Jeremie/Aelita

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Lyoko

* * *

«..Because I actually wrote it for you..» Ulrich said. He knew that he had to apologize to Yumi for acting the way he did somehow, and it seemed like the right time to do it.

Yumi looked at him and smiled. Aelita had just walked into the tower and deactivated the tower. They both smiled at each other. «Ready for a jump back into the past?» Yumi asked him, hanging on to his arm.

Ulrich nodded, «You bet.»

Jeremie then pushed a few buttons on his keyboard and they went back in time.

* * *

«Hey Yumi!» Yumi heard William say and turned around to be met by a bouqet of roses. «Happy Valentines Day!» Yumi looked over to Ulrich who just got the same gift from Sissi. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other.

«Thank you, William, that's very kind of you.» Yumi said and smiled at him.

«Wow, thank you Sissi, that's very thoughtful of you..» Ulrich said and looked down at the tickets in his hands.

Sissi smiled, then noticed the paper in his other hand. «Hey, is that a poem?»

Ulrich looked down on it. He smiled, «Yes it is.»

Sissi twirled a piece of hair in her hands while looking expectingly at Ulrich. «Well?»

Ulrich looked at her confused. «Well what?»

«Aren't you going to read it?» Sissi asked, leaning forward towards Ulrich. He smiled as he looked down on it.

«Yeah, I should, thank you again Sissi!» He said and walked over to Yumi who held the roses Wiliam gave to her. He smiled at her and held onto her free hand. At this, Sissi got an angry look on her face and walked away, while William looked a little dissapointed and walked away as well. «Yumi, I wrote a poem for you.. I actually forgot it was Valentines Day today, so it is kind of rushed, but I hope you like it anyways.» Ulrich said and Yumi let out a small laugh.

«_To tell you how much I flip,  
if not with a tulip.  
How I'm a victim of your charms  
and long to hold you in my arms.  
With you I never f-feel gloomy  
my little_ _Yumi.»_

Ulrich let out a short breath after he had read the poem. Even though Yumi knew what it would be and she heard it before, it was so much more nervewracking to read it to her. He looked into her eyes with a slight blush on his face, and saw that Yumi had a small blush on her face as well. Jeremie, Aelita and Odd looked at them and smiled. Aelita took a hold of Jeremies hand and held it, making them both blush slightly, while Odd was grinning.

«Ah, young love!» Odd said teasingly, making both of the couples blush.

«ODD!» They yelled at them, they all had blushes on their faces.

Odd pouted, «Aww, you're no fun!» He said, but then his face lit up, «I'll go take a walk with Kiwi. Later!»

«Poor Odd, being alone on Valentines Day...» Yumi said, still holdning on to the flowers William gave her and one of Ulrich's hands. When they noticed it the pulled their hands away from each other and blushed but smiled at each other.

«His true love is food, and him being a walking stomach, he wont be alone!» Aelita said making the whole entire group laugh.

The bell rang. «Well.. I guess I'll see you later?» Ulrich asked Yumi and she nodded.

«Of course we will. Thank you for the poem.» She said and kissed his forehead and walked of to class. Ulrich blushed.

* * *

Ulrich looked over the things he got Yumi.

Flowers? Check.

Chocolate? Check.

Candy? Check.

Clean clothes? Check.

Good breath and clean teeth? He looked into a nearby window and looked his teeth over before checking his breath. Check.

He walked up to her door and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. He heard a voice from inside yelling «Coming», and in less then three seconds, Hiroki came and opened the door. He looked up at Ulrich and grinned.

«HEY!» He said and turned around, «YUMI! Your boyfriend is here!» He yelled and laughed.

Ulrich blushed and scratched the back of his head and heard Yumi yell. «Shut up Hiroki!» She then came to the door and saw Ulrich. «Ulrich.. Hi.» She said, «What are you doing here?» She asked and eyed the flowers in his hands.

«Well.. Even though I wrote you that poem, it was very rushed, and I felt like you deserved something more..» Yumi smiled softly at this. «Besides, I can't have William give you roses and I don't... So..» He said and handed her the roses. «And to top it off, your favorite candy!» He said and Yumi laughed.

«Well, I'd say you deffinitly did a better job then William, Ulrich.» She said and smiled. At this, Ulrich pumped his fist in the air playfully, and it made her laugh even more. Mrs. Ishiyama, hearing all the laughing came and looked at the two. She smiled and looked at the roses and noticed that one of them were made of plastic.

«Hey, one of those roses are fake. Is it one of those «I'll love you till the day the last rose dies,» kind of things?» She asked and smiled.

Ulrich blushed and looked at the ground. «S-something like that..»

Yumi's mom squeeled at this and Yumi blushed and pushed her back inside. She came back to the door and looked at Ulrich. «Thank you Ulrich.» She said and smiled at him. She noticed that it was getting very dark outside. «Aren't you supposed to be in the dorm now?»

«Yeah.. But I snuck out.» He said and grinned. «But I should probably head back, it is getting kind of late.» Yumi nodded. She placed the candy and the flowers on the table next to the door and leaned in to give him a hug. Before she completly pulled back from it, he gave her a kiss on the cheek. «Goodnight Yumi.» She watched as he started to walk away.

«Goodnight..» She said and picked up the flowers and smelled them. She let a smile come on to her face as she closed the door.


End file.
